


Tears are just water (a Teen Wolf music video)

by mishaphappens



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaphappens/pseuds/mishaphappens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If water can erode rock, think what it can do to flesh."<br/>― Jarod Kintz</p><p>A study of water themes in Teen Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears are just water (a Teen Wolf music video)

 

If embed is not working, here is a link to the video: [http://youtu.be/i7Oj1v_WN3w](http://youtu.be/pcjz5fHUEaU)


End file.
